Honest Mistake
by fraMhell
Summary: Song fic, MXM YAOI.


_**Honest Mistake - The Bravery**_

* * *

Pacotes de congelados balançam, no ritmo do caminhar, às vezes batendo as pessoas que insistem em fingir que não me vêem. Acendo um novo cigarro, olhando o semáforo piscar no verde... Me pergunto como o ser humano pode fingir tão bem. Fingir que tem disciplina... Vermelho. Olhei de relance para os vidros negros dos carros que pararam, imaginando quantos deles adorariam passar no sinal. Sorri de canto com o cigarro entre os lábios, soltando a fumaça por um pequeno vão do sorriso, e logo me prontifiquei a passar a faixa.

_Pessoas,  
Elas não significam nada pra você  
Elas se mexem entre você  
Assim como sua respiração.._

As vitrines coloridas piscavam sem parar, avisando aos 4 cantos do mundo que o Natal estava próximo. Descontos, promoções, juros baixos... futilidades. Poluição visual e sonora, me faz querer nunca ter saído de casa. Mas... eu precisava. Uma das vitrinis, me chama a atenção. Não pelas cores, ou pelos anúncios sonoros... mas pelo cheiro. Aquele cheiro que, como muitos outros, me faz lembrar daquele que eu evitava... a razão por eu ter ido as compras, uma desculpa esfarrapadas para livrar um pouco a minha mente daqueles pensamentos insanos.

_Mas às vezes eu continuo pensando em você  
E eu só queria que... Só queria que você soubesse, meu velho amigo...  
_

Eu estava sendo desonesto com ele. Cuspo o resto do cigarro em uma vala, retirando ambas mãos do bolso. Precisava ocupar-me e esquecer esses pensamentos. Eu nao iria comprar chocolates para ele, de jeito nenhum. Mas, um agrado nao seria nada mal... Mas... droga. Segui adiante, sentindo ambas maos congelarem. A que nao levava a sacola das compras, uso para ajeitar meus cabelos. Ajeitar... virgula. Piorar o meu estado. Cabelos oleosos... e eu me lembro que cedo, quando fui lavar o rosto, estava com olheiras grotescas. Minha desonestidade não me deixava dormir, desde que alguns sentimentos voltaram. Paro vagarosamente em mais uma esquina, esperando o semaforo fechar. Feito isso, prossigo até um beco sem saida, uma porta de madeira... um velho velho² pseudo apartamento. Que se tornou vivo e com aroma de chocolate, faz algumas semanas.

_Eu juro que nunca desejei isso.  
Eu nunca desejei..._

Subo sem a minima vontade aquelas escadas. Procuro freneticamente um cigarro no bolso, tirando aleatoriamente qualquer um da caixinha e colocando entre os lábios. Pensamentos tão aways, que coloquei o cigarro ao contrario. Aperto-o, sentindo o gosto do tabaco quase que puro, que se mistura rapidamente a minha saliva, enquanto tratava de procurar minhas chaves. Paro em frente a porta, afundando a mão desocupada por entre meus bolsos de frente da calça, divertidamente tentando inverter a posição do cigarro na boca. Finalmente consigo as chaves, mas perco o cigarro, que cai ao chão e rola a alguns centimetros dos meus pés. Praguejo baixinho alguma coisa, voltando minha atençao para a porta. Mas ela já estava aberta.

_Não me olhe desse jeito,  
Isso foi um engano honesto.  
Um engano honesto..._

Me encarou, sorrindo, como se eu fosse louco. Olhei para ele indiferente, e cocei o queixo, sentindo minha barba rala de alguns dias. '_Você demorou. Vamos lá, entre._' Entrei, e fui em direção à cozinha. ' _Cheddar ou Provolone_? '

_Às vezes...  
Eu esqueço que ainda estou acordado,  
Eu desencano e grito essas coisas alto._

Eu sabia que ele responderia cheddar, mas mesmo assim perguntei. Respondeu o que eu esperava, e foi até a cozinha comigo, sentando na pequena mesa em frente ao microondas, onde eu estava parado, ajustando os minutos. Ele parecia uma criança, balançando as pernas no ar, me olhando. Parecia aquele Mello de anos atras... realmente, nao havia mudado nada. A unica coisa... era aqueles meus pensamentos. '_Hey Matt, sabe de uma coisa_?' Mello indagou. Desde que ele voltou, eu havia reparado o quanto a voz dele mudou. Estava mais grossa, mais... homen. Ainda mais com aquele tom misterioso, que ele insistia em soar. Enfim, virei para ele, o olhando atraves das lentes dos óculos. Por um momento, senti meu coração parar e minha respiração congelar. Como um _pause_, entende? As maos dele seguraram meu oculos, tirando-os. **'**_Parecemos casados. Você é uma ótima dona de casa_.**'** Riu, colocando meu óculos sobre a mesa. Sorri em resposta a aquele sorriso terno dele. O sorriso dele era lindo. Eu juro, minhas pernas ficaram bambas. Por que ele fazia aquilo? Todo aquele meu esforço pra evitar pensamentos do tipo... foram por agua abaixo. Nao dava mais. Eu nao era daquele jeito, ele tinha que saber o que rolava. E seria agora.

'_Mello.._'

Disse baixo, fazendo com que ele me olhasse. Recebida a atençao, me aproximei como se nao quisesse nada, tocando de leve com os dedos sobre suas pernas, ficando entre elas. Acredite, senti a mesma coisa que anos atrás. Parecia ser o meu primeiro beijo... novamente. Os lábios dele se entreabriram, os olhos arregalaram-se... mas nao o dei tempo. O beijei, com toda aquela vontade, com tudo aquilo que eu sentia por ele. Aquele sentimento que, a anos, estava guardado. E aquela cena, se repetia. Meu primeiro beijo, minhas lembranças e sentimentos que nunca haviam sumido. Apenas estavam lá, hibernando, aguardando por ele. Para que aparecessem novamente. Talvez, um engano? Um erro? Não me importava mais... eu seria honesto com ele, mesmo que errado.

_Não me olhe desse jeito...  
Isso foi um erro honesto  
Um engano honesto_

* * *

_**Autora says:**_

**Fazia tempo que eu não escrevia. Fiz essa em... 2 horas! Reviews, por favor :D E que venha a mi****nha quase terminada fic, LxR :3**


End file.
